


Longing Gaze (Day 7)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, Gen, Peter has Bucky thirst, Tennis, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter never knew he'd learn to appreciate tennis so much.
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Longing Gaze (Day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: **Longing Gaze** | ~~Breath Play~~ | ~~The hotel overbooked and there's only one room and one bed left~~ | ~~As my soul heals the shame, I will grow through this pain. Lord, I'm doing all I can to be a better man~~
> 
> I know precious little about tennis except that I can picture all of these Avengers looking sexy af in tennis whites.

When Peter Parker joined the Avengers after college, there were a bunch of things he never expected to happen in his life.

Weapons and combat training with the other Avengers? Totally expected.

Going to Clint’s farm for a month to pick up the basics of horseback-riding and archery? Not so much.

Lockpicking and minor explosives training? Not completely outside of the realms of possibility.

Tennis lessons with Bucky and Steve? Never in a million years.

And yet that’s where he was now. Sat at the side of a tennis court, watching Bucky and Steve battle it out in their crisp tennis whites, showing each other and the ball absolutely no mercy, while Natasha and Bruce pointed out form and strategy and placed bets on who would win the match.

“Hey, kid.” Natasha nudged him slyly with her elbow as soon as Bruce left them to get some bottles of water. “You need to learn to be a little more subtle.”

Her head swivelled back and forth as she watched Steve and Bucky exchange a long series of volleys before Bucky stumbled and missed a shot. She clapped as Bucky chuckled and jogged to retrieve the ball before setting himself up to serve again.

“Hmm?” Peter murmured, eyes glued to Bucky as the man threw the ball overhead and stretched one powerful arm up to slam the ball towards Steve.

“Exactly.” Natasha waved a hand in front of his face and Peter blinked, shaking his head rapidly before turning to look at her. “In a game of tennis, one is expected to watch BOTH players or at least pretend to watch the ball as it travels from one end of the court to the other.”

“Oh,” Peter said, a blush creeping up his face.

“Yeah. Oh.”

“Do you think he’s noticed?”

“That you look at him like he’s the only oasis within a thousand miles and you’re dying of thirst in the desert? No. I don’t think he’s noticed at all.” Natasha sounded serious and Peter relaxed a little. “However, I do think Steve has definitely noticed.”

Peter groaned and threw an arm across his face.

“Peter, what did I just say about subtle?” Nat poked him and Peter pulled his arm down to see both super soldiers had stopped their game to look at him curiously. He smiled weakly as Steve made his way over, while Bucky gathered their gear.

“Pete, maybe we should call it quits. You look like you’ve had a bit too much sun. Little red round the edges there,” Steve said, and Peter threw him a grateful look. “Besides, with all that drooling you’re doing, you’re going to get dehydrated soon. But don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he’s just as thirsty for you as you are for him.”

Peter looked up to see Bucky gazing at him from under his curtain of hair as he straightened, a smile playing around his mouth, and knew he’d been made.


End file.
